Then I Did
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Paul Triple H Levesque's POV on his previous relationship. Song: Then I Did- Rascal Flatts


**Then I Did- Rascal Flatts**

I thought about calling you

When I got off the plane

Every time I see the city through the clouds

I get that way

Call me crazy

For missing you like this

But I do

By now I've figured

That you had all your numbers changed

It's been at least a year

Since I called you up to say

'We need to talk

I got this job and I think I'm gonna take it'

Cause I've been waiting all my life

For a break like this

It's my chance of a lifetime

I just know it is

I gotta go and find these dreams

Was the last thing that I said

And then I did

I can see clear to the mountains

As we head up our old street

I remember how we'd call in sick on days like these

And turn the music up

And roll the windows down

And just drive

You taught me how to give enough of myself

So many times

Convinced me to get it in while I could

Regrets hang heavy on my mind

You never doubted me

You kept pushing me

Saying, 'You've been waiting all your life

For a break like this

It's your chance of a lifetime

You just know it is yeah

You gotta go and find those dreams

It was the last thing that you said

And then I did

But you were wrong

Love was all I wanted all along

And now you're gone

I thought about calling you

When I got off the plane

Every time I see the city through the clouds

I get that way

But you were wrong

Love was what I wanted all along ooh yeah

But you were wrong

Yeah love was what I wanted all along

Cause I've been waiting all my life

You've gotta go and find those dreams

You've gotta go and find those dreams

Find those dreams

Love was all I wanted

Love was all I wanted all along

You've been waiting all your life

"_Aurora sweetie, stay in your seat." I said. Aurora ignored me and ran off. I sighed and looked out the window. I could see the city through the clouds and I thought back to my ex-girlfriend Laura. I hadn't flown back here since the year after I broke up with her. I had driven through and even stayed at my holiday house here. Flying back brought so many memories. I had wanted to call her last time, to make sure she was okay. The numbers were changed though and I hadn't heard anything about her since._

"_Paul honey, my friend wants us to meet up with her for lunch. That's all right isn't it?" Stephanie asked. Stephanie, she was my beautiful wife and the mother of my two daughters, Aurora Rose and Murphy Claire and I loved her with all my heart and soul. _

"_Uh huh, that's fine baby. Give me a kiss and then I'll go grab our Princess." I said. Stephanie smiled and gently kissed me._

"_Now go get her, before she gets in trouble." Steph laughed. I nodded and walked down the corridor._

"_Aurora?" I called out._

"_I'm here Daddy!" She called out. I opened the toilet door and saw her sitting on it. She looked up at me and I smiled._

"_I'm a big girl now." She smiled. I nodded and kissed the top of her head._

"_Hurry up big girl, the plane will be stopping soon." I said._

"_Daddy, can I have a hug?" Aurora asked as we were walking off the plane. I nodded and lifted her up. At the same time, I bumped into a guy and he stared at me angrily._

"_Sorry man, my little Princess loves some Daddy time." I said. Aurora smiled at him and he nodded._

"_That's all right; I'm the same with my own children. You live in New Hampshire?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head._

"_Nah, Connecticut but I was born and raised in New Hampshire. I'm married; I don't have a choice in where we live." I said. The guy laughed and nodded._

"_I'm Steven by the way." He said._

"_I'm Paul; this is my eldest daughter, Aurora." I said._

"_I remember when my baby girl was that old. I have a sixteen year old daughter named Amber. She's one of my seven kids but my only daughter." Steven said. I nodded and then Stephanie's warm hand entered mine._

"_It was good talking to you." I said. Stephanie pulled me away and I followed her._

_ "What's wrong Paul?" Stephanie asked while I was driving. I had been chattering away the whole time and I had stopped talking. I had pulled onto the street Laura and I used to live on. I remembered perfect days like this when we both had the day off work and just did whatever we wanted._

"_Nothing... I used to live on this street with an ex-girlfriend. It brings back memories." I said. I moved my hand over and grabbed hers. I squeezed it gently and I heard Aurora gasp. I looked backwards and saw her looking out the window. We pulled up at a restaurant and I took a deep breath. Stephanie got out and came around to my side. I turned to look at her and she smiled._

"_Hey, I'm sorry. I know that you left one of your girlfriends because of the business. You were chasing a dream, why didn't you let her come with you?" Stephanie asked._

"_I didn't want her to experience everything. The lows, you know. Laura deserved so much more than that." I said. Stephanie nodded and looked down. I know I had hurt her so I pulled her closer to me._

"_That's the past though, and I've moved on. I love you with my whole heart Stephanie." I said. Stephanie smiled and nodded. I pulled her into a kiss and she melted into me._

"_Laura, I've missed you!" Stephanie said, waving. I smiled and ran my hand down the back of her head._

"_Stephanie baby, go ahead, I'll get the girls." I said. Steph nodded and rushed forward. The name Laura had made me feel guilty but I guess I would have to get over it. I got Murphy out of the car and unclipped Aurora. Aurora held her arms out and I lifted her up in my other arm. I put her on the roof as I shut the car._

"_James, can you please hold Dominick? Robert, come over here. Amber, have you got Matthew? Where did Liam get off too?" I heard a voice say. This voice was too familiar. I turned and saw Stephanie holding a baby and standing next to... no way. It couldn't be._

"_Laura?" I said. She turned around and stared at me. She bit her lip and smiled._

"_Hi Paul," She said. I got Aurora off of the roof and she held onto me tightly. I walked over to them and stood behind Stephanie._

"_Baby, my phone is vibrating in my pocket. Just wait here a second." I said. She nodded and I walked into the restaurant._

"_Princess, I have to put you down so I can answer my phone for a second." I said. Aurora nodded and I put her on the ground._

"_Shawn man, my ex girlfriend is here." I said. The line was silent and then Shawn took a big breath._

"_Dude, you love Stephanie all right? Just be friendly and don't worry about it too much. You have your babies with Stephanie, Steph makes you feel happy. Happier than you were when you were with your girlfriend right?" He said._

"_Yeah man, you're right. I'm just overreacting." I said._

"_Okay, I'll get off the phone now. Tell your Princesses that their Unca Shawn loves them. See ya buddy." Shawn said._

"_See ya later." I said. I shut the phone and a waiter walked up to me._

"_Can I help you?" He asked._

"_Uh yeah, did a woman named Laura book a table?" I asked. He nodded and led me over to the table. Aurora skipped merrily behind me and I sat down. Aurora sat next to me and the waiter brought over a high chair for Murphy. I put her in it and smiled at her. I saw Stephanie and Laura come in and I motioned them over._

"_Paul, may I talk to you in private for a second?" Laura asked. I nodded and stood up again. I kissed Stephanie on my way out and Laura stood just past the doorway._

"_Paul, I've missed you so much." Laura said. I shook my head and sighed._

"_Don't do this to me." I said. Laura pulled me away from the window and around the side._

"_I want you back. I don't love my husband anymore and I need a love like we had before." She said. I shook my head and frowned._

"_No Laura, I have a wife and two daughters and I love them with all my heart." I said. Laura started crying and moved forward to get closer to me. I stepped back and shook my head. She stared up at me and I shook my head again._

"_You told me to go chase my dreams and I did. I was going to quit after two weeks but you told me to take my chances and just go with it. You can't blame all of this on me." I said. Laura glared at me and then I heard little footsteps._

"_Daddy, Mommy's mad. She's crying and she yelled at me. And then I ran off. I'm gonna be in big trouble aren't I?" Aurora said. I bent down and straightened her skirt. _

"_Nah, I'll let you off the hook. I love you Princess." I said. _

"_Love you too Daddy." Aurora said. I stood up and looked at Laura._

"_Let's go back inside." I said. She nodded and walked ahead of me._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to Stephanie. Steph shook her head and I pulled her chair closer to mine. I put Aurora on the seat next to me and turned back to Stephanie._

"_Stephy, talk to me baby, please," I said. Stephanie shook her head and I pulled her into my arms. She sat on my lap and I massaged her shoulders whilst she talked to Laura. She finally moved back to her seat but wouldn't look at me._

_ "Paul, it's for you!" Stephanie said, handing me her cell phone._

"_Who is it?" I asked. Stephanie shrugged and her eyes welled up with tears. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I sneakily slipped my tongue in her mouth and held her tightly to me. She pulled away breathless and I smiled cheekily at her._

"_Hello, this is Paul speaking." I said, putting the phone to my ear._

"_What are you doing?" Laura said. I sighed and kissed Stephanie's temple._

"_I was in the middle of kissing my wife. Laura, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We were young and naive. I love my wife and children more than anything in this world. You told me to go out and chase my dreams and that was you letting me go." I said. _

"_I know... I was calling to apologise to you. I hope you stay happy for the rest of your life. Goodbye Paul." Laura said._

"_Uh... thank you Laura. Bye." I said. I hung up and wrapped my arms around Stephanie._

"_Thank god that is over with, now we can just move on... again." I murmured. I played with the bottom of Stephanie's shirt and then I lifted it up._

"_Easy boy, relax." Stephanie said. I kissed her again and hugged her tightly._

"_You know, Laura told me to go and chase my dreams. What I didn't realise; my dream was to find someone who I would love for the rest of my days. I've found that person in you Stephanie, I am so proud to call you my wife." I said. Stephanie smiled and kissed me. _

"_Thank you Paul, I am incredibly proud to call you my husband. I love you with all my heart." Stephanie said. Murphy was sleeping peacefully in her arms and I smiled down at my little girl. Aurora came over to us and crawled up on the lounge. She laid in my arms and closed her eyes._

"_Love was all I've ever needed." I whispered into Stephanie's ear. Stephanie smiled and gently kissed me again._

"_Now you've found it." She replied. I smiled and nodded my head._

"_I sure have honey, I sure have." I said._


End file.
